monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Hunter Portable 3rd
Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Discussion Furogi Zuwaroposu |bosses = Jinouga Aoashira Bulldrome Diablos Rathian Barroth Uragaan Royal Ludroth Qurupeco Great Jaggi Great Baggi Gigginox Barioth Agnaktor Rathalos Tigrex Black Tigrex Nargacuga Dosufurogi Urukususu Hapurubokka Rangurotora Qurupeco Subspecies Barroth Subspecies Royal Ludroth Subspecies }} Monster Hunter Portable 3rd (モンスターハンターポータブル3rd) is the working title of the next Monster Hunter game on the PSP. It's a new game so you won't be able to import your savegame from old games onto it. The game was 50% complete at the time of announcement. *It is set to be released in Japan on 1st of December. *The English version of the game will most likely be released 8 months after the Japanese version i.e. in August 2011. This is just a vague estimation and need not be true. There has been no statement on behalf of Capcom. Limited Edition PSP A limited edition PSP, dubbed the "Hunters PSP", has been announced at TGS 2010. Set for release at December 1st. Price: ¥19800 (~$240 US) Colour: Black+Golden Model: PSP-3000 MHB Full set include: PSP-3000 MHB, Battery pack 3.6v 2200mAH, AC Adapter (does not include the actual game) It is confirmed, that Sony/Capcom will not release the PSP in America or Europe http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/2010-09-17-redesigned-monster-hunter-psp-not-for-eu Special Features * MHP3rd Custom Theme (also on sale for ¥100 at Japanese PSN) * Special design joystick (flat center) * Using battery pack 3.6v 2200mAH allows longer gaming time * Design with thick battery cover (back-two sides) allows easy and comfortable holding * Jinouga-Head Symbol on both back-sides * A Yukumo Village symbol under the control button * Two speaker design like a felyne paw thumb|Box Packaging 300px 300px Areas *Areas from Monster Hunter 3: Deserted Island, Sandy Plains, Tundra, Flooded Forest, and Volcano. *MH3 areas will have some changes. *Unlike MH3, the gathering points will be at fixed points rather than a random spawn. *There will be no underwater areas. *A new map called the Mountain Stream (渓流). MountainStream-map.png File:MountainStream.jpg File:MountainStream01.jpg File:MountainStream02.jpg File:MountainStream03.jpg Map Changes *Deserted Island: Underwater Areas removed (12, 11, half of 10). Camp now goes to Area 1. Area 8 accessible from Area 10 (by climbing?). All of Area 4 is shown. *Flooded Forest: Underwater areas still present, but they all appear to have dried out. The path from Area 4 to 6 isn't one-way anymore, and there is now a path between Areas 3 and 8 (seemingly the one used by monsters in MH Tri). There also appears to be three spots (pillars?) in Area 8. *Sandy Plains: The path from Area 11 to Area 7 isn't one-way anymore. *Tundra: The path from Area 3 to Area 5 isn't one-way anymore. Also, the caves (the one in Area 5 at least) seem to be "pre-lit"; no Torches would be needed. *Volcano: Seemingly no changes. Some areas also appear to be smaller or larger compared to the others, but it may be due to the fact that the maps were a little compressed to fit the PSP screen. Also, it is unknown whether the shortcuts from the base camps in Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, and Sandy Plains will remain, as two of the shortcuts are accessed by swimming. New-DesertedIsland.jpg|New Deserted Island Map map.png|New Flooded Forest Map Monsters MHF3: Monster List *'Confirmed 1st Gen monsters:' Bullfango, Rathalos, Rathian, Diablos *'Confirmed 2nd Gen monsters:' Anteka, Bulldrome, Nargacuga, Tigrex *'Confirmed 3rd Gen monsters:' Bnahabra, Great Jaggi, Great Baggi, Qurupeco, Barroth, Gigginox, Agnaktor, Royal Ludroth, Barioth, Uragaan, Giggi, Altaroth, Delex , Rhenoplos, Jaggi, Jaggia *'New monsters include:' **Gagua (Bird Wyvern): An ostrich-like minion commonly found in the Mountain Stream **Aoashira (Pelagus): A blue bear monster with powerful arms **Jinouga (Fanged Wyvern): A thunder wolf wyvern who is quite agile and uses lightning to power itself up **Urukususu (Pelagus): A white rabbit-bear monster from the Tundra region who uses its belly to slide around **Dosufurogi (Bird Wyvern): Similar to the Great Jaggi, this alpha raptor uses poison stored in its neck sac. **Furogi (Bird Wyvern): The Dosufurogi equivalent of Jaggi **Black Tigrex (Flying Wyvern): A Tigrex subspecies in the volcano with a greatly upgraded roar **Zuwaroposu (Herbivore): A green rhino-like Herbivore in the Flooded Forest **Hapurubokka (Leviathan): A desert Leviathan similar to Gobul in structure. **Rangurotora (Pelagus): A volcanic Pelagus that looks like an Armadillo. Rolls and attacks with its tongue. **Barroth Subspecies (Brute Wyvern): A subspecies to the Barroth thats covered in Ice and lives in the Tundra. **Royal Ludroth Subspecies (Leviathan): A subspecies to the Royal Ludroth that is colored purple with a pink mane. **Qurupeco Subspecies (Bird Wyvern): A subspecies to the Qurupeco This subspecies has no visible throat sac and an array of different colors. Most Wanted Monsters to Return in MHP3rd Famitsu magazine held a poll in their MHP3rd article about which previous monsters they'd like to see return to MHP3rd. Here are the results: Village *Game setting is "Yukumo Village" (ユクモ村), which has a very Traditional Japanese theme in the Fall/Autumn. *The chief of this village is a younger woman descendant of the Dragon Tribe (Wyverian). *A unisex spa facility in the gathering hall replaces the Felyne Kitchen for pre-quest status boosts. Status boosts are preformed by using action commands. The switch from Armor to bathing clothes is seamless and requires no loading screen. More than one player can use the spa facility at the same time. Felyne Comrades will also be allowed to bath with you. Actions in the hot spring include Sitting Down, Back Float, Placing Toys, Holding Breath Underwater, Overhead Clap, Playful Splash, etc. *A large farm with new features (unspecified). *The felyne comrade and the chart board will be in the village farm . Farm * It is named as "Yukumo Farm". * It is larger than Pokke Farm (MHFU/MHP2G). * As the felyne kitchen is no longer in MHP3rd, the felyne comrade and the comrade chart board has been placed in the farm (near the farm entrance). * This farm is filled with waterfalls and beautiful landscape. * There will be more features than Pokke Farm. (Unspecified) Armors thumb|right|Yukumo starting armor * Will use the armor skill points system. Weapons MHF3: Weapons * 12 weapons in total, including the Switch Axe from Monster Hunter 3. ** Great Sword, Long Sword, Sword & Shield, Dual Swords, Hammer, Hunting Horn, Lance, Gunlance, Switch Axe, Light Bowgun, Heavy Bowgun, Bow. * No Bowgun customization. It is back to the Light and Heavy Bowguns only. * New attacks for most old weapons; Greatsword and Lance remain unchanged from Monster Hunter 3. * Gun Lance has changed significantly adding new attacks as seen in the trailer. The featured new attack where the hunter cocks the Gunlance, slashes downwards and fires seems to use up all the currently loaded shells at once, as in the trailer there are 3 simultaneously explosions in the attack. Felyne Comrades * Felyne Comrades return, along with new features similiar to ChaCha (MH3). Up to two Felyne Comrades can be taken into a quest at the same time to better simulate multiplayer. * Felyne armors can be customized in two parts: Helmet and Torso. They are seen wearing the armor of Rathalos, Rathian, Jaggi, Qurupeco, Barroth and Uragaan in the trailer. * Felyne weapons can either be Slash or Impact damage. Weapons can also be customized. * The creation of Felyne equipment will use monster parts, but will utilize a different system than previously seen before. * A health bar has been given to the Felyne Comrades. This bar is placed under its name, same as the health bar when in multiplayer. * Felyne comrades can now utilise Boomerangs and Bounce Bombs (see trailer). * New trailer shows two hunters fighting with two Felynes. * 1 Felyne for each hunter can be brought along in online quests. Only 2 hunters can bring a felyne into online quests. * Felyne data from Monster Hunter Diary: Felyne Village can be imported into MHP3rd and will also unlock a special armor. Felyne-Jaggi.png Felyne-Rathalos.png Felyne-Uragaan.png Felyne-Yukumo.png Felyne-Rathian.png Felyne-Bone.png Qurupecco-Felyne-Armor.png Felyneludrotharmor.jpg Frog.jpg Urukususu_felyne.jpg Other * There will be less content than Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, but more quests than MHF2. * There will be high emphasis on graphics and sound quality. * There is no data transfer, but you MIGHT be able to unlock bonuses by loading a MHFU/MHP2G save file. This has not been confirmed. * Players will be able to name their characters in Hiragana, Katakana and Kanji, which previous games did not allow. * Improved communication system in multiplayer (unspecified). * 4 player Ad-hoc Multiplayer is confirmed. * According to this Kotaku japanese blog, there will be infrastructure for "web play". **However, this contradicts other Japanese news sites and previous interviews and should be taken with a grain of salt until further confirmed by other sources. * The game will be sold at a price of 5800 Yen. * There will be a playable demo of MHP3 on the "Tokyo games show" (Sept.16 for Press, Sept.18 for public) with 3 Quests. **'Easy Difficulty:' Royal Ludroth in the Deserted Island. **'Average Difficulty': Aoashira and Jinouga in the Mountain Stream (Aoashira must be defeated before Jinouga will appear). **'Hard Difficulty:' Black Tigrex in the Volcano. *The TGS demo will also feature 2 "Felyne Comrades" for solo play, and a choice between all 12 available weapons. *A public demo will be available in October as a download from the Japanese PSN, although it will require a product code only MonHan Club (モンハン部) members will have access to. It will feature Royal Ludroth in the Deserted Island and Barroth Subspecies in the Tundra. http://www.capcom.co.jp/monsterhunter/P3rd/trial.html *There will also be "Drink" and "Hot Spring" Quests received from a Felyne. Fulfilling those Quests will expand the variety of drinks you can take in the Hot Spring / expand the Hot Spring. Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Collaboration 400px|right Monster Hunter Portable 3rd will also include some game items from Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker as a collaboration with Kojima Productions. Some features include: *"MHP3rd x MGS PW" has been comfirmed by Konami Japan. *There will be special quest downloads. By clearing the special quest, you will be able to get rewards to create Metal Gear Solid related equipment. *Your Felyne Comrade will also have MGS-based equipment - Bandana, Sneaking Suit, and a Knife. *Male hunters will have the Naked Snake equipment and female hunters will have the The Boss equipment. *If your player wears one of the above mentioned costumes and grills a steak, the well known "じょうずにやけました！" (Jouzu Ni Yakemashita!, Skillfully grilled!; means "Mmm, so tasty!") will be shouted out in Naked Snake or The Boss' voice. Secret Society Eagle Talon Collaboration Secret Society Eagle Talon (秘密結社 鷹の爪) is a popular Japanese Flash animation created by Ryo Ono. The show is played on various internet video sites like DLE (Dream Link Entertainment). On September 16, 2010 at the Tokyo Games Show, it was announced to have a collaboration with Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. It will serve as a promotion for the game, much like MH Diary: Giri Giri Airu Village. At the same time, it will also reveal certain gameplay aspects. Videos can be watched here: http://www.capcom.co.jp/monsterhunter/P3rd/mhp3rd_x_taka.html =Links= Official Website: http://www.capcom.co.jp/monsterhunter/P3rd/ Confirmation of production: http://uk.psp.ign.com/articles/957/957033p1.html VioletKIRA's post: http://forums.minegarde.com/index.php?s=8988ca718beadf71e7bf2cf74786ce39&act=ST&f=26&t=18825 Famitsu (Japanese): http://www.famitsu.com/game/news/1233034_1124.html Full Famitsu Interview (JP): http://www.famitsu.com/game/news/1232451_1124.html =Screenshots= file:dl_l01.png file:MHP3-villageelder.jpg file:YukumoVillage.jpg file:MHP3-blacksmith.jpg file:MHP3-hotspring.jpg file:MHP3-sshot01.jpg file:MHP3-sshot02.jpg file:MHP3-sshot03.jpg file:MHP3-sshot04.jpg file:MHP3-sshot05.jpg file:MHP3-sshot06.jpg file:MHP3-sshot07.jpg file:MHP3-sshot08.jpg file:MHP3-sshot09.jpg Monster Hunter Portable 3rd - 1.jpg Monster Hunter Portable 3rd - 2.jpg Monster Hunter Portable 3rd - 3.jpg 142278769591.jpg Rathian (light bowgun).jpg Bulldrome (light bowgun).jpg Bulldrome (hunting horn 2).jpg Agnaktor (gunlance).jpg Tigrex (switch axe).jpg Royal ludroth (sword and shield).jpg Qurupeco (great sword).jpg Great jaggi (long sword).jpg Gigginox (switch axe).jpg Bulldrome (hunting horn).jpg Barioth (bow).jpg Qurupeco (dual blades).jpg Rathalos (lance).jpg Rathalos (lance 2).jpg Rathian (bow).jpg Gigginox (hammer).jpg =Videos= Trailers Weapon Videos Great Sword: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kDhLrq6ohY Bow: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o9lxdBNZYjA Sword and Shield: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fKZGl0UciMw Long Sword: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J3F-TeTvXKY Lance: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9VbV5pYOhY Dual Swords: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlbBQEXQpd8 Switch Axe: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f6aPFazzmco Hammer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9z7YF70SBM Gun Lance: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEFLh0Usw8k Heavy Bowgun: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiLy7mYSaos Hunting Horn: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5YXaPpZwABo Light Bowgun: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIzoBxPku4U Category:Games Category:MHF3 Database